If Only
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Spontaneously he blurted out a question he himself was not expecting. "If you had one day left to live, what would you do?" Her voice laced with a daze like love, softly she said "Spend it with you…" R&R please!
1. Ring around the rosie

**Dedicated to CASEYandDEREK (Jessie)**

**Disclaimer: The events that are about to take place are loosely based off a movie called "If Only" so don't say that I plagiarized people, cause I warned you. Plus I don't own these characters I'm just the future wife of Michael Seater :runs from the raging Seater fans: Plus this is AU: Alternate Universe **

**Oh! And I was listening to "In the sun" while typing this by Joseph Arthur, go listen to it!**

**Introduction: Suddenly awaken out of a nightmare, only to realize in the next couple of minutes that the nightmare is turning out to be true, Derek Venturi gets the chance to relive the day all over again. However he soon realizes that destined events keep on occurring, no matter how hard he tries to avoid it.**

_**He loved her like there was no tomorrow**_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Awaking to the annoying sound that filled the room and shattered his sweet slumber, Derek Venturi slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock and turned over to stuff his face into his soft sheets.

Too bad that didn't last long.

"Derek…Derek get up." Shifting his form to awaken the love of her life, Casey McDonald sighed when he gave no response. " Honnnney." She wanted to fool around a little before he had to get up for work so she allowed her hand to trace the outline of his figure through the covers till she found what she was looking for and gave it a small rub.

"Not today Casey." With hurt eyes she retreated her hand.

Getting up and moving across the king size bed to the bottom where her boyfriend's feet lay, she pulled the covers off the bed to leave the aforementioned man to scramble like a fish out of water upon feeling the cool air hit his once warm skin.

"Caaaaseeeey C'mon I still want to sleep." Letting a small smile grace her lips, being clad in short shorts and a tank top, both white and clinging to her curvaceous frame she hopped on the bed and leaned over the what seemed to be pouting form of her boyfriend.

"Don't you have a big meeting today?" As soon as the question escaped her lips startled eyes, followed by the masculine form she was talking to propping up, spontaneously forced her, _accidentally_, of course to fall, to the floor with a loud _thud._

"Ow…"

"Shit, shit, shit. Where are my notes? Did you pick up the dry cleaning? I need some breakfast…and coffee, and boy do I need coffee."

"Good morning to you too…"

"Oh, morning" A quick kiss was given to suppress whatever hostility she was showing him and with a satisfied, true Derek like smirk proceeded into the bathroom to take a quick rinse as he prepared for his busy day ahead.

From within the shower he called out to her and asked her to make him his breakfast, she had complied, but not too happily.

Fully clothed in his dark black suit, and matching tie, the usual casual white shirt underneath, Derek picked up his briefcase and entered the tiny yet comfortable kitchen.

"Ready for breakfast?" Casey placed a mug down on a table and greeted Derek.

Not paying mind to her question he decided to Sit down and grab the newspaper, browsing through the archives, he checked for any news on developmental sites in the nearby area, any construction being made was under his jurisdiction and he _had_ to be informed of every aspect.

He was a land developer of sorts, back in his high school days he had wanted to pursue hockey, but found within college and Casey's inspirational guidance to go into a more professional business that wouldn't risk so many _physical_ injuries. The food was set down in front of him with a noticeable smack, but Derek paid no mind and simply picked up the necessary utensils to start consuming the warm food.

"George and Nora called, they would like to have thanksgiving together, Edwin and Lizzie would like for that too, seems Lizzie is really getting serious with a guy from her senior grade in high school…" Casey and Derek were now in their prime ages of 24, their two younger siblings, being 7 years of difference were still attending High School.

"That's Nice."

"Derek." her tone gave warning but Derek paid no heed, as always.

He had came a long way from when Casey first met him. Casey and Derek were actually a product of their previously single parents getting married and Casey having to move in to Derek's residence. Something Derek did _not_ appreciate.

It started off all fights and arguing, but then it became easier to stand the yelling, it even became a welcomed invasion. Derek started to care for Casey, even when he didn't want her dating his best friend Sam, whom was currently happily married to Emily, Casey best friend and former Derek fan girl, he allowed it so he could see her happy.

It became more apparent when the sleezeball of a coach Scott was found cheating on her, he _actually_ feeling guilty for knowing such a terrible thing ( even though he was known to commit such an act from time to time) and knowing that ultimately Casey was going to be hurt, set out to rectify the situation and inform Casey of what was going on.

No one was going to hurt Casey, not on his watch.

Except you know, him. _Playfully_ though I assure you.

It was on a fateful day, when everyone had gone out for ice cream leaving Derek and Casey in the house alone that the kiss happened, it was full of anger, pent up passion, and previously lifted humiliation from the earlier events in school that lead to it.

But it was welcomed a second time around nonetheless, this time a little less anger in the mix, and what they soon came to find out, suppressed love.

College came for the both of them, their at one time forbidden love being found out, and eventually the acceptance from the family, and now here they stood. If Derek lost his egotistical side relating to hockey and how many girls he could have in one day, it was replaced with being the best in his business, his work had somehow became his _everything_.

"Derek." she warned once again. Casey placed her hand on the kettle to refill her mug, the hot steam flowing out didn't catch her eyes for her attention was on the man sitting before, and with that her hand was burnt by the sheer heat of the pot. "Ouch!"

Derek eyed her curiously and was about to get up to walk over to her but she simply smiled a 'no its okay' in return.

Getting up quickly, finishing his plate he folded the paper down and looked at his empty wrist. "Damn where's my watch, I have to get going." Quickly scanning the room he sighed and headed towards the door, the pleasantly dressed Casey in a simple suit consisting of black as well, but with a feminine touch, spotted what the man was looking for previously and picked it up before running after him, umbrella in hand.

"Shit." As the force of the rain hit his head he strode across the street to his daily path to work, eager to get inside the shielder of rain, his formidable fortress, his workplace. Casey called out to him, obviously pissed off , infuriated that Derek was overly consumed with his _precious_ work that he hadn't paid an ounce of attention to her this morning.

"Derek your watch it was on the counter by the-" "Thanks Hun." his curt reply came, he tried to snatch it out of her hand blindly, and resulted with it falling to the floor breaking the glass piece covering the hands of time.

_His hands of time._

Slowly looking up a foreboding brooding feeling loomed over him, but only for a split second as Casey's hurt eyes snapped him back to reality, he mumbled a sorry and kissed her simply on the cheek and muttered that he was going to be late for work as he started to walk down the sidewalk, opposite of her destination, her now soaked arm reached out to hold his arm. Her umbrella shielding him somewhat from the rain.

"Remember 8pm tonight, don't be late"

"Right Right…what's at 8 pm again?" Her look, shocked and for the umpteenth time today hurt, responded only by looking back at him incredulously.

"_Tonight_ is the show _Derek_, my concert, _remember now?" _Casey had decided to go into the musical business, taking up violin and acoustics, she was first chair in her orchestra. Tonight was her big night.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry Case, I promise I'll be there. Love ya, now I gotta go, see ya tonight." He turned his back on her once again and started to leave, turning on a corner, but not before he caught a glimpse of Casey running into a guy accidentally spilling his cup of coffee in the process.

"Hey watch it lady!"

"Sorry, sorry" Derek wanted to go back and punch the guy but realized he was late as it was and continued on his way.

**Okay this would be too long for a one-shot so I'll leave it as is, and post more chapters later, there would be much more to come, but I need your feedback first hehe. I suggest you go watch the movie, or if you want to be surprised then just wait till this fic is done and then compare it haha.**

**I accept harsh criticism, but please not too harsh. Just review or I'll get Jessie to eat you, yeah that's CASEYandDEREK hehe.**


	2. Catch a patch of posies

**Hello! Sorry I couldn't update either of my stories yesterday, But I became really busy, yeah seriously, With all the sleeping I just couldn't find the time to get a word down:P**

**But yeah I want to give thanks to my reviewers, there may not be a lot but the fact that you guys took the time to read and review means a lot to me :huggles:**

**Rebekah L.**

**Smi1e **

**chrusty christy **

**and of course CASEYandDEREK **

**you guys totally own hehe major cookies for you all.**

**So yeah now this chapter is going to have like, the major angst okies, so I'm sorry in advance, oh! Plus my mind is a little foggy so think may not be in direct link to the movie as I've mentioned in the first chapter, so yeah. Okies onwards!!  
**

**Disclaimier: Don't own don't sue.**

_**He loved her like there was no tomorrow**_

_**And tomorrow could not come soon enough.**_

"Good day Ladies and Gents" Derek flashed his award winning smile to greet his colleagues as preparations for a new development on an experimental ground went underway, The server shifted throughout the room placing glasses of water for the occupants of the head seats in the business room, Derek stood at the front base of the long wooden desk, clutching tightly to a briefcase that hold all the necessary files, documents, equipment to land him this soon to be high mark of his life.

Casey after doing some groceries and still feeling flustered with the morning events gently sat on a desk in her apartment, softly picking up her guitar she started to struck a few cords, trying to take comfort in it's soothing sounds to erase whatever may be causing her ailment, tonight was her big night. She played the violin, yes, not the guitar, but any instrument would do in this particular moment, as long as it was close and ready to be played as she escaped into her own world, drowning herself in the comforting melody she harmonized with the beat flowing through her brain, her body, her muscles, her music was everything.

Well second to everything, first and foremost was Derek… and her family, but that was already implied, Derek was her family, granted in more ways than one, but she didn't ponder on that peculiar fact, only at the thoughts of the future. She wanted, after achieving a great status in both her and Derek's careers, to settle down and start on a family of _her _own.

Glancing at the apartment with fondness she came across something laying idly by the cupboard in the dinning room, with startling revelation she realized it was identical, if not in fact the briefcase Derek had been preparing all month long for his important meeting and business transaction, with great haste she dove for the briefcase and ran out the front door grabbing her coat on the way.

The rain was endless today, another foreboding feeling Derek felt, glancing at his audience once again a smile graced his lips as they proceeded to enjoy their little conference, talking amongst themselves, The head of the group nodded towards Derek, causing all else to stop speech, the signal of approval to start the presentation. " Land development is very risky business in today's world and I assure you all know how I mean this, Commercial, Residential values have been skyrocketing, to afford land nowadays is like selling an arm and a leg just so the other half of your body can stay afoot in some form of residence!" At this a few council members chuckled.

"Continuing I would like to speak on how all of us would not be here today if we were not in fact risk takers, I myself have dabbled in many risks, all worthwhile I assure you, but not all surrounding on land valued developments." Catching the glance of the top dog he knew he held his interest in curiosity as to where he was heading with his opening speech. "Our outside experiences from work can always be traced back to our work ethic no?" Everyone nodded precociously, good he had them where he wanted.

"Personal lives, mainly your loved one, definitely places and 'anchor' on your boat at times eh?" They started laugh, the top dog though merely had a glint in his eye, no smile formed. "Well I can assure you my work interiority is at an all time high, I do not bring my home to work with me…but sadly for the soon to be Mrs. I can't say the same thing to please her, cause work definitely follows me home, and willingly at that." The guys of the room cracked up while the two female representatives just stared him down. _Gulp._

Derek coughed a little bit to stay on track. Moving over to his briefcase that he placed on the table, he was now going to hit it home, his back facing the door, he reached for a glass of water as the members shifted discussing lightly how all is fairing so far, Derek wiped his forehead to cease the sweat glands, and then the most unexpected horrific event occurred.

"Hello…Excuse Me, Don't mind-" "Miss, Miss you're not suppose to go in there!" Derek turned slowly to face the interrupting voices, he knew the two voices, one was knowingly his secretary who had every right to excuse herself in and out of the office, the other….

"No no it's fine I'm just here to give a very important book to Mr.Venturi." Derek turned fully to catch the face of his beloved, she was sweating and out of breath, looked like she ran here, and in her hands was a black briefcase he more than surely recognized. It was his _backup_ project book.

"Casey." He chocked out, the members were eyeing them inquisitively as Derek walked up to Casey and grabbed her by the arms gently spinning her around to make her face the exiting door, leading her to it quickly, Casey stopped abruptly and nervously laughed an apology to the other occupants of the room informing them that Derek just forgot something important for this meeting.

Derek eyes grew in shock and too stunned to say anything nor move kept his current position as Casey squirmed out of his loose grip, mumbling softly she placed the book in his now empty hands. "I can't believe you…." Something had caught her eye, there on refreshment table was in fact the identical book belonging to the one caught in the transaction of her and her lover's hands.

" Oh my god…" fearfully looking up at Derek's unrecognizable face she slowly backed up. " Um…Hah, I see, I may have been mistaken, please excuse this terrible interruption, Derek…Um Mr.Venturi is a very memorable man, Um very, Kept to his work and…and" She glanced back at Derek and knew she had messed up everything. Fumbling backwards, in true Klutzilla Casey like fashion, her High school days definitely rerunning at immense speed through her mind she uttered a quick soft apology once more before about facing completely and running out of the office.

Derek knew they knew she was not his secretary.

* * *

Wallowing in self pity at not receiving the budget money for the development on the piece of land he had wanted, Derek took up on a local pub, drinking himself senseless, he had met up with a couple of his best mates. ( **AN: I know language is really freaky at times, excuse me just ignore it lol)**

"I just can't…can't believe she did that."

Sam reached over and patted Derek's hunched over the bar back. "Derek man, she did it out of concern and looking out for your best interests, how was she to know that you had a copy of the book, you don't tell the girl anything corresponding to your work life…" Sam closed his mouth shut after realizing his exposed words.

"Way to be on my side, some best friend you are…" Shifting from his previous position he placed his beer glass down roughly on the countertop and took heed to the other males in the bar this early in the day, in particular his other two friends Sheldon and Jake ( **AN: I don't know.**

"Hey What'cha doing over there?" "Nothing much, just a little pong, yanno the game, watch me make this in." Throwing the hard ball; which is obvious a stupid choice for an object in this game, across the room into what he hoped it would go in, the ball _accidentally _based on horrible aim actually, clashed into and undeniably shattered the previous glass that was in Derek's hand not moments ago.

"Shit, sorry buddy, guess I need to work on my throwing skills."

And for the fourth time today Derek received that everlasting dreading feeling. All the while not feeling the vibrations in his coat pocket.

_Ring Ring…Hi this is Derek Venturi, the devilishly handsome land developer, Sorry I am not able to-_

Slamming the phone shut Casey sighed as she placed a hand over eyes, getting up she refused to cry for the mishaps of today, If you cried for every bad day everyone would have wrinkles by the time they were 25. Casey sighed once more and proceeded into her closet to take out her outfit for the performance tonight, it was a hackneyed suit black skirt, black regular suitish shirt, her white blouse for the inside held a nice cuff curving the end but that was all there was much to the ensemble.

Oh except for the wonderful bowtie requirement, it gave her a type of quirkish cuteness to her style, too bad the one person she wanted to compliment her, was nowhere to be found.

**Sorry it's so short, I will make progress as I get to the more climatic parts of the story Trust me!! Please review, The button is just oh so very tempting ne? I LOVE reviews, and they help motivate me to write more kay? Thanks!**


	3. AshesAshes

**Here's the update, Thanks again to those that reviewed you know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the words I strung together to make this story remotely make sense.**

_**He lover her like there was no tomorrow**_

_**And tomorrow would not come soon enough**_

_**Tomorrow was finally here…**_

He hadn't known where the time went, nor his friends. It seemed like ages as he sat on his stool, the waiter finally refusing to hand him any more drinks. Grudgingly he slid off the stool as fast as his sluggish form would allow and walked out of the hallow bar, walking the streets aimlessly he marveled at how he could had failed at such a guaranteed business transaction. He had all the cards played out in front of him and was perfect in going in for the kill to seal the deal but then…

_Casey_

He gritted his teeth as he invoked her name through his exceedingly throbbing head. _She_ was the cause for this recent failure, _She_ was the one that was holding him back from his utmost achievement. _She-_

Gnawing at his bottom lip he suddenly became extremely aware of his surroundings, a glass window pane reflecting his dirty outwards appearance, he would hate to see what he would look like if his outward appearance was replaced by his inward one. The one thing he was suppose to, and until now thought he cared for above all else and showed it, was Casey, but he had been a fool to believe the lies he fed himself each day as slowly his work consumed him, drowning out all else that mattered in the world.

He was suppose to love and cherish her till death did them apart. No sooner did those words hit him that he felt he had the wind knocked out of him, bringing his hand to his head to regain his composure he realized his watch wasn't on his wrist.

"Shit…Casey's performance. What time is it!" Running back to his image reflected off the window pane nearby he peered through the glass only to come to terms with the pure and simple fact that he, Derek Venturi had missed his one true beloved's performance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Glancing up after the performance end, the audience giving a spectacularly loud cheer and abundance of claps Casey had not need to be hopeful with the thought of seeing Derek in his seat, for he wasn't there at the start. Why come now?

She berated herself all day at the mishap she caused at his meeting, she honestly didn't know, she just felt compelled to do all she could to save _his_ ass. What did that earn her? Pain. Pain emitting off him towards her, utter anger, embarrassment and dishearten whelped up to form lumps in her throat. She sobbed on her way towards her recital. All the way until the location came into place and she had to become the porcelain doll. Never showing what truly lied beneath.

After it was all over she was greeted by a bountiful amount of compliments, pats on the back, cheers and even one autograph request, by a little girl nonetheless, but she amused the girl with the biggest smile she could muster.

Her family members weren't here for the performance, they lived too far. Derek had to move out far away for this wondrous job opportunity and when he had offered Casey to come live with him, she didn't think twice on her response and simply had jumped into his welcoming arms and kissed him senseless.

Now she would give anything to be back home, smothering her mother's chest as she cried in true cataract form. What she wouldn't give to be fifteen again, to realize the boy you fell in love with was non other than your ex-boyfriends best friend, your best friend's life long crush, this crush which was more than a crush controlled by the enemy, the enemy being non other than Derek Venturi, your _step-brother_.

It had been so hard then, she never would have dreamed that it would work it's way out. That they were actually able to live happily ever after. Only…

Happily ever after was just in fairy tales, and her ever after, was a lonely every after filled with more sad times than happy.

_Well I really wouldn't call them sad…just disappointed._

Being torn away from her silent musing a soft hand grasped her shoulders and as the couple she was previously conversing with, _more so zoned out on_ looked up with considerable comprehension at the owner of the now tightening hand she spun around carelessly to look into the eyes of the man she was just formerly thinking of.

"Derek…" she whispered out. She could feel the room emptying, making it just him in her presence, she had been so mad, so let down just mere moments ago but looking into his eyes…

"Here." he stated simply, one hand in his pocket and the other holding out a couple of poorly strung lilies. She stared at them for a few seconds. Her hand ever so slowly coming up to grasp them, her eyes fluttering across the droopy leaves hanging down of the sides of their stems.

_He had started to run towards his newly found destination determined to make it there on time to greet her at least when the recital was done. Rounding a corner his peripheral vision caught sight of a flower stand, in haste he ran up to it and asked the salesman to get him the first thing he saw as he pointed to an abundance of white flowers, he knew not the name, it didn't matter, anything would do for an apology._

"_Ah the lily…the symbolism used often to denote life or resurrection."_

"_Excuse me?" Derek had been taking aback from the man's words, once again it haunted him and made him shiver. Realizing he was already as late as one can be he snatched the flowers carelessly tossing money to the vendor and running down the sidewalk, he just hoped he would be forgiven._

"Thank you." she muttered numbly, this wasn't enough, it could never be the "enough" she yearned for it was always just 'make ends meet' or barely satisfied, nothing over the top, nothing extremely new, nothing exhilarating since they decided to test their forbidden relationship and see where it would get them.

She had _enough._

Walking away Derek followed in step, still torn from the morning events he tried to plea with her to go to dinner. "Honey…please let's get a bite to eat I'm ravished and I'm sure your in much need of a congratulatory dinner."

Spitefully she spun on her heel slightly, spitting out her words as she did so. "Where were you tonight _Derek_"

Shocked at first and then mournful he held no excuse, no he did, he just didn't _want_ to give an excuse to the one he knew no excuse could be made to explain how badly he treated this angel of his. Him being the lucky son of a bitch that he his took for granted what he had in front of him.

"Please…we had reservations for _Le Gourmet _for after your recital remember? Let us go." He took her hand in his softly as to not force her, so she wouldn't have any more reason to be enraged. Stiffly she followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Upon sitting down at the table they reserved a waitress came up and took their orders, appetizers first to get things going and then swiftly with their menus, promises of water on it's way she left. That had been the only words voiced throughout the seemingly romantic evening thus far. Casey refused to make eye contact.

"Maybe we should get the Merlot…"

"Whatever."

"Casey-"

"Derek." That had ceased any attempt at conversation made on Derek's behalf, Casey never even attempted. Chewing on his food lightly, uncomfortable in his situation he tried to think of a way to cheer her up. _Cheer her up, what about me. I just lost the biggest chance for a funded project in architecture history!_ Sighing, He looked at what he deemed, once again for the cause of his predicament as she pushed aside some of her food slowly. _Ugh, stop blaming her…_

After the silent dinner Derek gently placed his hand onto hers gathering her attention, she looked up solemnly yet her eyes reflected some hope. Inside he voiced his thoughts on how this was his chance.

_Today, today I bet my life  
You have no idea  
What I feel inside  
Don't be afraid to let it show_

He caught her eyes with his own, his intensity flaring. Wait…he thought. What would he do now. Her eyes had soften. She was…expecting something. He had no idea what it was, what to do, what to say.

_For you'll never know  
If you let it hide_

"Casey…" His breath and voice hitched, all whimsical, he was speaking without thinking.

_I love you._

"Derek…?" There was hope in her voice. He was holding something under the napkin, something else he had picked up. She felt…_This is finally it, He's going to ask me to marry him!_ Her eyes glanced over his hand waiting for him to reveal his special gift.

_You love…_

"Here, I wanted to get you something special for today. Open it."

"Derek you shouldn't ha-" Cut short in astonishment she was…there were no words.

Derek watched as Casey's face changed from pure bliss and excitement to one of discontent. "What's Wrong Ca-" Casey lifting the necklace she had just relieved and shoved it into Derek's line of vision.

"What's wrong?!" Jerking the chain forcefully once again she pointedly made it clear that the chain was the cause of her displeasure. "_This_ is what's wrong!"

"I don't…"

"I thought…I actually…" Casey was mere seconds away from sobbing now, but if she thought she was going to receive comfort she was gravely mistaken. Furious that after all the trouble he went through to acquire the expensive piece of jewelry only for it to be discarded he slammed his hands onto the table and lashed out on her.

"What is the matter with _you! _All day you have been nothing but a hindrance, You made me drop and break my watch-"

"You-"

"I saw you spill that man's coffee, You messed up MY presentation, then when I offer you, in a gesture of kindness a beautiful piece of jewelry you refuse it cold heartedly! What the hell is it that's pissing you off so much that you have to cause MY life to be so unsatisfying as well!"

Her body now rigid tears no longer flowing down her smooth skin, she stood up and with a harsh whisper of "I can't believe you." gathered her purse and left the restaurant. Paying for the bill quickly with what most likely was a very high tip, he fell in step with her retreating form calling out profusely to gain her attention and to try and apologize.

Stopping short at the curb of the street Casey looked back, with the saddest pair of eyes you could ever imagine, if you thought her eyes weren't blue enough, the sheer innocence she held with her continuously threatening tear dots demonstrated a foreign blue within her lens, within her image, within her soul.

"Let's just forget about this whole day." Derek stood still no words came to mind, his body firm, unyielding. Those words had hurt him beyond belief, and comprehension.

A cab pulled up and Casey opened the door forcefully debating about whether or not she should do the norm movement and shuffle in to make room for Derek.

"You coming?"

Derek watched her as her exasperated voice came to a quiet. He held no response for her and merely shifted his eyes to the ground. " I see." He wanted to try and convince her that he was sorry, for whatever it is that he had done, but he couldn't…

Closing the door and giving her address the Cab started to pull out, Derek stilled for a minute, regained his senses and started to chase after the car, it had stopped on the first light, it being red, _it_ being his chance.

_Only a few more steps…_

The light shifted to green and the cab was off, he had been so close…

_**Bang!**_

It had happened all too fast to fully process it. His face already ridden with unseen tears, slowly started to pour out. His disheveled hair, only became…that much disheveled. His hands slowly were brought…to his unbelieving eyes. Her voice lingered throughout his head, her name at the tip of his lips.

Her smile, her love, forever gone…

_**Bang!**_

A truck had crashed into the cab his love had just recently entered.

"Case-"

_Beep._

"Case…"

_Beep._

_**The hollow corridors of the hospital held no comfort for him as he looked on through the glass as his beloved laid on a hospital bed, her vision looking straight out at the man who was looking straight back.**_

_Beep._

"Ca-Ca…Case…"

_Beep._

_**The doctor's working vigorously on her seemed to be getting nowhere. Her hand was outstretched…and she held a smile.**_

_**Just for him.**_

_Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeeeeeee……_

_**Falling to the floor he encompassed his face with his knees and hands, There was no escape from the truth now.**_

_You love me…_

_**He love her like there was no tomorrow…**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And there ya have it! The end of the _chapter_. Notice how I said 'chapter' not story, there's still one chapter left, which shall be long…I hope this longer chapter made up for the previous two. Also I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Depends on how this story goes over. Leave a review if you want, It's not mandatory but greatly appreciated. I'm actually just liking writing this story regardless. Hehe buh-bye!**


	4. We all fall down

**Hello everyone! Alas the finale tee-hee I hope you all enjoy and I would like to give a special dedication to the one and only ForbiddenEmotion for she is just the besty-westy person in the entire world haha, she has been uber sweet and has loved the story since the beginning, plus she's a cheerleader! Haha jk, anyways here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Reliving a day rules, to bad I can't do that and I don't own LWD or the rights to If Only.**

_**He lover her like there was no tomorrow**_

_**And tomorrow would not come soon enough**_

_**Tomorrow was finally here**_

_**Question is…Can you still love after death?**_

Crumbled up in the fetal position, the night downpour mixed with harsh rain and thunder did not give way as Derek cried so hard that he felt his lungs start to enclose around him, his voice scratchy he could not mutter a single word.

But why would he? Casey wasn't there anyways…

"_I can't believe you."_

Choking back another sob he wrapped his arms around his body and huddled his face within his upright knees straining to get into the tightest, no space fetal position ever imagined. He screamed out muffled cries of agony, disbelief, discontent, languished yells mixed with the aftermath of silent sobs and tormenting strikes of Casey's image in the hospital bed.

"_Let's just forget about this whole day." _

He could never forget the day now, not the day that would soon come to be known as the **_anniversary _**of his soul mate's, his one true love's **death. **He did not take to note how long it was until his breath had died out, his body aching from it's sore position, his eyes red and puffy so overwhelmed and not able to produce tears anymore that it has been forced upon him to pass out into the covers which emitted the fragrance of the one woman who haunted his dreams. His last thoughts rung out 'I think I'm drowning' he was...asphyxiated.

His dreams felt it necessary to replay every scene over and over again of the earlier days events, taking in particular the last moments he had with her as a favorite to replay above all else. _"You coming?" _This vision, in his dreams produced from the latent memory of just mere hours ago, taking on the exact replica of the form he last saw her in, his eyes shifted to ground, he remembered this, he couldn't even _look_ at her in her last moments!

"_You coming?" _It would rewind, it would keep going back to the part where she had asked him if he was going to join her in the cab, and as he stood there holding no response to her while his eyes darted to ground. Once upon reaching that destination it would reverse right back to where her eyes, filled with pain and torment, displeased at the day's events and yet knowingly underneath, his angel would forgive him (if only he gave her the opportunity to forgive) would once again ask the question _"You coming?"_

Yes, _Yes_ I'm coming…

What was life worth living now. She had asked him and he had refused, he would have gladly followed her if he would have known moments before that by declining he would be forced to live out the end of his miserable days without her.

There was no point to it without her.

This much he realized a little too late.

For he loved her like there was no tomorrow. _No tomorrow. _**No tomorrow. **

"_You coming?" _

For if she wasn't there to love when that tomorrow came, then he would not want to be there…when tomorrow indeed comes. For tomorrow comes regardless, whether you are ready for it or not.

"If only…" his voice breathed out as a gentle touch on his back stirred him somewhat from his nightmarish sleep.

"Make one word and I'll kill you." Eyes widening, his beaten tired expression from the previous night still evident on his face, he turned slowly, only soon to come face to face with…

_Casey_ his mind rung out, alarmed he jumped off the bed, sheets attached to his limber body and in his startled expression he screamed bloody murder.

She had screamed in response to his wailing, frightened that he would scare so easily.

"_You!" _He appointed accusingly.

Holding up a hand in defense, another sheet draped around her fragile form trying to prevent any harm, she responded to his seemingly accusation for which she was completely dumbfounded upon. " I was Kidding! Kidding!"

He looked at her for what seemed like forever, _This is…not real. _Slowly he pinched his skin, it stung. Then he looked back up at her closing their proximity to better examine her.

"Derek…?" She was trying to steady her heart as she placed her hand on her chest, looking at him quizzically. "Are you alright Derek?"

"Are _you_ alright?" He stood by the edge of the bed waiting for a response along the lines 'Yeah but yanno the trips back from the afterlife sure are bumpy!'

When she merely nodded all questions that wanted to nag at him ceased. _It was a **dream.**_

"Just…a dream." he breathed out in disbelief. _It was so real._ He padded his body swiftly with his hands making sure he was intact. When he looked over at Casey he saw a grin form upon her lips. Slowly placing the sheets down that previously covered her frame he immediately knew what she was thinking.

" _Honnnney." She wanted to fool around a little before he had to get up for work so she allowed her hand to trace the outline of his figure through the covers till she found what she was looking for and gave it a small rub._

"_Not today Casey." With hurt eyes she retreated her hand._

He was snapped out of the sudden relapse of memory when her figure started to crawl across the bed reaching over to his standing position and pulling him now.

This time he complied.

He started to give her butterfly kisses up and around the nape of her neck, trailing down to the lining of her white outfit, short shorts and a tank top, he pressed upon her flesh and gently cupped the softest part of her that made him want to nuzzle them and just fall right back to sleep, protected in her arms, as her in his. Never again away from his sight and embrace.

She gently lifted her hand onto his head guiding his kisses as he moved down to her belly button, generating a feeling of electricity to overcome her body, eliciting deep growls and moans from the back of her throat as her body arched. His mouth was not the only one working and his hands made way to pull off his boxers as his lips played with the hem of her underwear. She giggled and removed her shirt, exposing herself, lovingly to her beloved and gladly accepted the welcome invitation to her uncovered breasts.

Raising the sheets to block out the morning light, he covered them as he began to slowly and passionately make love to the woman whom had become his everything.

**(AN: sorry I'm just not good at that stuff haha…okay :blush: moving on.)**

He had gotten up at an earlier time, noticing his alarm clock did not go off, notifying him that he could calmly take a shower, with Casey I might add, and then have time to eat breakfast normally soon after before going to work.

Casey got out first and proceeded to make breakfast as Derek scrubbed himself off with a smirk on his face, Twice in under an hour, oh he was _good._

Walking in he greeted her with a kiss and reached over to read the newspaper, He watched her busily speak about the same exact events as his dreams relayed to him.

"George and Nora called, they would like to have thanksgiving together, Edwin and Lizzie would like for that too, seems Lizzie is really getting serious with a guy from her senior grade in high school…"

He looked at her and grinned. " That's Nice."

"_Derek."_ He smiled playfully and she returned the gesture as she moved her hand to the kettle on top of the stove, her eyes fixated on his glorious smile she didn't notice the steam flowing freely from it. Derek caught sight of this and hurriedly try to get out "Watch it the Kettle is-"

"Ow!" Pain crossed his features as he recalled the same events from within the dream…it started to bother him greatly. Swiftly moving across the kitchen he grabbed Casey gently and guided her to the faucet and placed her hands under the cold water.

"Thanks. I can be so clumsy at times."

"Yeah…."

"What's wrong?" "Nothing…I should hurry and go though, don't want to be late for the big meeting."

She smiled in response as he left the kitchen, he couldn't for the life of him remember where he had placed his watch. " Hun have you seen my watch?"

"Did you check the bedroom counter?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…I don't know then"

"It's okay I better get going now though" He placed his jacket on and picked up his briefcase, he had an odd feeling about the project book as he picked it up but pushed it aside from fear of being late, he exited the room quickly. Casey soon following after making a pit stop unbeknownst to him.

As he started walking and the _plit pat _pattering of the rain danced around and upon Derek's form he silently cursed at forgetting the abnormal shifts in the weather today, this morning it was bright and sunny and now the early rain had come about.

Casey reached Derek upon there usual separation destinations, where one would go in one direction and the other in the opposite. "Derek your watch it was on the counter by the-" "Thanks Hun." He didn't cut her off rudely, just with a playfully smirk, for at that moment he remembered that she would have found his watch.

He froze at this thought. _That's not good_…his dreams weren't suppose to foretell the future. And constant Dejavu couldn't be good. Her hurt eyes flashed before him quickly from memory and as his hands had reached out to grasp the watch absentminded it had fell to the ground. _As expected._ and broke, the hands of the watch moving across the face of the clock as the water willed it. He stared at it solemnly and faintly heard Casey "Oh no…".

"Hey…It's fine."

_He turned his back on her once again and started to leave, turning on a corner, but not before he caught a glimpse of Casey running into a guy accidentally spilling his cup of coffee in the process._

"_Hey watch it lady!"_

"_Sorry, sorry" _

"I have an idea, let's try a new path to work eh?"

"Huh?" He grabbed her arm into his and started to move her forward. "Your acting strange"

He looked at her as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. " I like it" she said teasingly with a grin on her face that reached her beautiful eyes. He smiled back but it soon faded when Casey bumped into a man with a cup of coffee which caused it to be splashed all over him.

"Hey watch it lady!"

"So-" "Hey, It was an accident alright mate? No need to yell at someone, here." Taking out loose change from his pocket he gave it to the man. " I'm sure that would cover for a new coffee and then some."

"What about the shirt huh bud?"

Derek was about to talk back with as much animosity in his voice as the dirty looking man had but Casey placed a hand on his chest and bowed slightly. " Sorry, Sorry" She gave him a card and said to call her if he was willing to take her up on her offer to buy a new shirt. Derek looked at her astonished, and somewhat angry for letting the man walk all over them as such but then again Casey was always the one to think logically and figure out a non physical solution. His Casey… _"Sorry, sorry" _

He couldn't prevent it…

"You're going to be late, you should hurry" she beamed up at him. "Remember 8pm tonight, don't be late"

"Right Right…" He looked at her and faked a forgetful expression. "what's at 8 pm again?" She looked like she was going to lash out at him but he quickly placed a kiss on her lips and muttered a simple 'just kidding' and pulled back with a smile on his face, a genuine smile, no Derek like smirks, no insincere grin, nothing but a true smile, as if telling her he could look at her forever and forever be content.

* * *

He had arrived to the office on time and every joke he gave out and look the company gave seemed like he had lived through it before, he told himself that he had just rehearsed it so many times and imagined what their reactions would be causing the familiarity. He was getting to the point of breaking out his secret weapon. The project book.

He paused for a minute, recalling the life like dream and turned to look up at the door. Sure enough, there was Casey pushing hard pass his poor secretary trying to get into the office, unaware that he had spotted her. Slowly he stalked over to just before the entrance of the door. And turned his back facing his audience. He placed the large project book in his left hand and hovered it over, highly noticeable in front of the door. He started to tell his guests 'what is held within this book will change all of our lives forever…and might I say for the much _much_ better.'

Casey turned and saw the book, glancing down at the one within her own, she widen her eyes at realizing the mistake she was about to commit, the secretary kept grasping on her arm furiously telling her to leave, with a sigh Casey complied.

Derek turned slowly to realize Casey had left, giving off a sigh of relief he wrapped up the presentation efficiently and neatly, gaining him the grant for construction and with a small toast left the office to greet his friends at the bar.

* * *

After drowning a couple of more celebratory drinks he told his friend about his weird dream and about how most of the stuff were coming true. "Wow that's weird…" Sam replied

"Un-huh" _Geez thanks, as if I didn't know that. _Moving his line of vision to his other friends within the small bar he questioned their weird actions.

"Hey What'cha doing over there?"

"Nothing much, just a little pong, yanno the game, watch me make this in." Throwing the hard ball; which is obvious a stupid choice for an object in this game, across the room into what he hoped it would go in, the ball _accidentally (_based on horrible aim actually) flew towards Derek's position, on response he caught it and looked at it bewildered and frankly scared out of his wits.

"Shit, sorry buddy, guess I need to work on my throwing skills." He looked at the man incredulously and then back the ball, swiftly he placed the ball down and left the bar heading home.

He spotted her just sitting on top of one of the tables playing her many instruments before the big show, he smiled at her taking in her beauty before approaching her.

Greeting her with a kiss he chuckled a little bit as she relayed the information about what she was about to do and continued to berate herself until he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes longingly. _Things weren't changing, _He told himself.

She looked up at him, some worry reflected within her crystal blue eyes. Spontaneously he blurted out a question he himself was not expecting. "If you had one day left to live, what would you do?" she looked at him a little caught off guard from the seriousness of the question, but to his surprise she responded quickly.

Her voice laced with a daze like love, softly she said "Spend it with you…"

And then he kissed her, her smile encasing their lips before she pursed them to meet the kiss and giggle when he rolled her off the desk and placed her on the couch. He was on top of her now, breaking free from the kiss he panted slightly and pressed his forehead against her own. 'Will you come with me' he breathed out. 'anywhere' she responded.

* * *

He had lead her to a not so faraway villa a broken down shack in the midst of the plains, the rain still persist but it mattered not now, there he told her an endless amount of times that he loved her, they lit the fireplace, it's flames lighting up the dusty somewhat shallow shack, placing a rug onto the floor he kissed her into submission. They laid there for hours, pure bliss as there arms were wrapped around one another, knowing no harm could come to them if they would just stay in this position forever.

"My concert… have to get back to the city."

"No…stay here with me."

"Derek." she playfully scolded. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, not wanting to let go, not wanting to lose her again. With enough pulling on her part he inevitably let go with a yearning growl. She laughed at this as she proceeded to get dressed. Hovering over his stilled position she tried to coax him to do the same with small kisses, eventually he gave in and started to follow in step as they slowly rode back to the city, taking in their beautiful wet surroundings along the way.

They had come a few minutes prior to the performance opening. And the recital was flawless. A pit stop on the way back home to see her was recollected as the lights dimmed after the abundant amount of clapping faded away and an announcer called to gather the audiences' attention. "Tonight we have a special treat from one of our lead violinist."

"Casey McDonald shall be performing an original song" As clapping greeted her to the stage she only saw the eyes of her loved one, Derek, whom with his mischievous grin gave way to the realization that he had set this momentous occasion for her. She smiled, deeply in love and in gratitude as she begun her song.

_Today, today I bet my life  
You have no idea  
What I feel inside  
Don't be afraid to let it show…_

She turned to look at Derek, his features wrought with a mix of being proud and genuinely, completely happy.

_For you'll never know  
If you let it hide_

_I love you._

_You love me…_

And she really did love him, as he did her.

* * *

_Le Gourmet._ After all the pleasant greetings and pats on the backs were done, Derek suggested going to any restaurant than this one, but Casey being stubborn and insistent as always, mentioned their reservations and what a great night it was that they just had to go.

They had ordered and Casey had ate, with a glass filled with Merlot in each hand Derek smiled uncomfortably as they toast to her magnificent performance and Derek's new grant. He had reached over the table and kissed her placing his had under a napkin.

Casey eyes his hand suspiciously and Derek only grinned in response.

"Here, I wanted to get you something special for today. Open it."

"Derek you shouldn't ha-" Cut short in astonishment she was…there were no words.

Derek watched as her face changed from pure bliss and excitement to tears. She placed her hands upon her mouth to keep from letting out a overwhelmed yelp, looking up at Derek, his serene eyes looking right back at her she voiced out softly and almost inaudibly. "Really?"

"Really…" He placed his hand over hers and pulled it up softly, taking the item out of the box and gently placing it within her finger. The _wedding _finger. She removed her hand from within his grasp and rose it just above her head she gazed upon the shinning piece of jewelry.

"It's beautiful Derek…"

"It's not even a spec of beauty compared to you."

She looked at his eyes widen and then she closed them gently, slightly, barely able to see clearly from the tears that had begun to flow gently down her cheeks, he reached up and wiped what he could away saying 'you'll get wrinkles if you continue to cry like that' and she jumped on him "Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes"

He offered going back to the place and doing some pre-wedding activities to which she smirked and stalked off, leaving him to hastily pay the bill. Stopping short at the curb of the street Casey looked back, her eyes filled with mirth she reached out her hand to call a cab, instantaneously he reached out and yanked it down shocking Casey.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"Um…nothing, I just thought, we could, walk home tonight."

She laughed at this and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. " Its going to rain again, I don't want to get caught in the storm, plus we are quite far from the house…I don't think my feet can take it." She continued to place her hands in the air for a cab and sure enough one came. Derek bit down on his lower lip as she shuffled into the cab.

"Case.."

"You coming?" His body froze, _"You coming?"_ He looked at her concerned and questioning eyes.

_Yet as he gets the chance to relive the day all over again, he tries his best to avoid the same sequence of events from occurring, in hope of changing the events that led up to her getting killed. However he soon realizes that destined events keep on occurring._

_So it's just one single way he can save her- by loving her as if there was no tomorrow._

_**Love was eternal.**_

"Yes, I'm coming." Moving into the car Casey told the Cab Driver the directions to the place, He kissed her passionately, a fleeting 'I love you' in between the kisses when reached upon the stop light. The green shadow of the reflected light signaling 'Go" was within his peripheral vision and he soon spun his head to see the truck coming his way, glancing back at Casey swiftly he flung his body over hers, shielding her from the undeniable force that was about to crash into them.

**He loved her like there was no tomorrow.**

As he laid there watching her crying form, he smiled at the thought of being able to save her life, he protected her and showed her how much he loved her. Soon enough he would be with her again. _Beep..._

_**Derek!!!!!**_

_Beep..._

Soon enough….

………..

**Aww okay. Sorry! Don't kill me? Haha…oh boy, well There ya have it! I'm thinking of writing a squeal but I don't know, this story didn't go over so well with reviews, so maybe one is not needed haha, plus I still have Teens sure are weird to update, sorry about that! I'll get right on it, I have two other stories I'm working on, more like three. If you like Gundam Seed or Samurai Champloo you should check it out, links are in my profile.**

**Anyways thanks for those whom read thus far, I'd appreciate a review but it's not necessary, that is unless you want a squeal. Anyways love ya!**

**CASEYandDEREK and Forbidden Emotion :huggles: forever: you guys rock!**


End file.
